In modern computing systems, various devices may be interconnected via one or more links. These links allow for communication between the interconnected devices. However, when devices are interconnected, operational correctness may rely on clock synchronization between the devices. For example, if the interconnected devices are not synchronized accurately, data communication may be hindered. To maintain error free communication, the speed of a link between the devices may need to be decreased to allow for proper synchronization. This in turn lowers performance. Accordingly, accurateness of clock synchronization between interconnected devices may directly impact performance in a computing system.